Assassinroid
Assassinroid is a chimera attacking Gold Port in Chapter 3, leading all the Trooperoids. As her name suggests, she is extremely skilled in the art of stealth, speed and assassination and is designed to kill even queen class monsters. Biography Assassinroid leads the attack on Gold Port. When Luka arrives and fights the Trooperoids, Assassinroid tries to assassinate him. Her attack fails as he's able to sense and deflect the blow. After a battle, he manages to defeat her. Monsterpedia Entry “A Chimeric monster developed to assassinate important people. Able to kill even Queen class monsters, she specialized in stealth and quiet attacks. In order to help her hide herself, her body comes equipped with a special unit to drop all her body heat. Though if she stays too long in this mode, she will then need a few seconds to dump all of the excess heat that has built up. In addition, a second set of genitals was created in her tentacles. Their use is unknown. She has mastered numerous skills to frustrate any soldier used to attacking head on. Merciless rape awaits any man she defeats.” Attacks Assassin’s Hand: Normal attack. Assassin’s Blowjob: Normal attack. Assassin’s Bust: Normal attack. Assassin’s Ass: Normal attack. Assassin’s Foot: Normal attack. Second Genital Suck: Normal attack that damages twice. Second part has draining properties. *Mating Pin Martial Arts: Triggers bind status. First Genital Mating: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant-follow up. *Fire Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit three times; causes Stealth Attack to hit two times. *Stealth: Causes all attacks other than Daystar and Alice's Word of Dispel to miss. Assassinroid only uses Stealth Attack in this state. Lasts four turns. *Stealth Attack: Physical high damaging attack followed after Stealth. *Venting Heat: Cooldown after repeated uses of Stealth Attack. Lasts three turns. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is pretty complicated. She has an inescapable bind without Gnome and has Fire Spirit Summon that's countered with Serene Mind. Her special ability is her Stealth that lasts for four turns where she can temporarily evade all attack but Daystar and Alice's Word of Dispel, so keep Serene Mind standing, and attack to regenerate SP despite them missing. Once her she uses Stealth Attack three times, she will engage Venting Heat to vent out excessive heat built up from attacking and pause her assault; this lasts a few turns, so use this time to attack. Fire Spirit Summon and Stealth can cause Daystar to fail as she does not attack for those two phases, especially when she uses them in this pattern. Obviously, do not use Daystar when she is Venting Heat. Be wary when using the counter move. If Luka loses, Assassinroid takes him from behind and molests his nipples and penis before inserting it into the strange-looking genital from the back of her head. He is then forced to mate with her endlessly to the point where he becomes crippled. Evaluation “If your opponent is an assassin, at least be assassinated like a man. Why come here after acting like such a pathetic creature…? Her restraint is very powerful, make sure to always have Gnome summoned. But when she summons a spirit of fire, counter with a serene state. There are also times when she goes into a stealthy state, and becomes immune to attacks. You can completely avoid these attacks with a serene state… But you may also be able to survive by just defending through it. When she returns to normal after her stealth state, she will be completely defenseless. Use those turns for some free hits. Now go, oh brave Luka. Assassinate the assassin and restore peace to the town.” Trivia *Gigamander (Fire Spirit Summon) oddly does not contribute to Assassinroid's overheating. Gallery Assassinroid(1).jpg|Assassinroid taunting Luka when he's near defeat. Assassinroid_Attack.png|Assassinroid using Stealth Attack Assassinroid-VentingHeat.png|Assassinroid using Venting Heat Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Gold Port Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters